


Birds Of A Feather

by PrettyPrompto



Series: Possibilities/Terrible Ignis Fic AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPrompto/pseuds/PrettyPrompto
Summary: As Ignis continues to recover, Gladio brings home a surprise.
Series: Possibilities/Terrible Ignis Fic AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640992
Kudos: 3





	Birds Of A Feather

It was a Wednesday when she came into the world.

Ignis knew this because Gladio brought her home the same day.

The front door opened and both Ignis and Prompto turned their heads curiously. Prompto dropped the dish he was washing into the sink and summoned one of his guns, aiming for the kitchen doorway before Gladio’s voice rang out.

“Don’t shoot Star Cheeks.”

Prompto dismissed the weapon, blushing furiously. He had told Gladio they needed to be sure of each other however.

He went to greet him and said.

“You’re not sposed to be back yet, what’s up?”

Then he heard the chirping coming from Gladio’s bag and his mouth dropped open.

“ Glads is that what I think it is?”

“Sure is! I brought her home for you and Iggy.”

Prompto’s excitement was palpable but Gladio held a finger up.

“Ok, but she’s special. Let’s go introduce her to Ignis.”

Prompto nodded, his curiosity piqued.

Gladio led the way into the kitchen where Ignis was waiting patiently and spoke to him.

“Iggy, hey.”

Ignis smiled and Gladio carefully set his bag down, reaching in and withdrawing a chocochick with snowy white down and pink eyes. She chirped and Ignis grinned brightly. Prompto gasped and Gladio gestured for him to speak.

“Igs, she’s beautiful. She’s an albino!”

Ignis’ expression turned to one of awe and Gladio moved to place her on his lap. He curled his stiff hands around her the best he could and gave Gladio a questioning look.

“Well, I found her abandoned and I knew she’d never make it alone. I took her to Wiz but he said she belonged here with you. I got some notes here from him on how to take care of her.”

Ignis began to cry silently and stroked the little bird shakily. The other two pretended not to see his tears but Prompto laughed as she chirped happily.

“Iggy she loves you already! You should name her!”

Gladio gave him a severe look and Prompto shrugged.

“Well…we’ll figure it out.”

Ignis opened his mouth and the other two froze. He tried to speak but all that came out at first was a strangled gurgle. He coughed and Prompto looked as if he was going to interrupt before Gladio held up a hand to stop him. Ignis tried again and it took him several minutes before he was able to get it out.

“P-p..urr..ooo…ii..nuuhh..”

Now they froze again. It was the first word Ignis had spoken since his injuries.

Gladio was the first to react.

“Ignis, is…that her name?”

Ignis blushed a bit and seemed uncomfortable, doubt clear on his face but he nodded and smiled hesitantly. Gladio and Prompto grinned.

“Great! That’s a beautiful name Iggy, does it mean something?” Prompto asked him.

“Fruuuh..sstt.” Ignis winced as the word came out.

“Frost?” Prompto asked him and he nodded, smiling. “That’s perfect! I bet she’s hungry.”

Gladio nodded and pulled the notes out, setting them on the table before he pulled out some greens and a couple of small bags of seed. He set them down and pulled out a baby bottle. Prompto nearly lost his mind then.

“Eeeee! Gladio we feed her like a baby!?”

Gladio laughed and Ignis chuckled dryly, though he looked sad. It was obvious he didn’t think he’d be very involved. Though he would be wrong.

“Yeah,” Gladio said. “We gotta make her some special food for her first couple of weeks, then she can eat the seeds and greens regular like. I asked Wiz for some help and I have a little contraption here for Iggy so he can feed her.”

Ignis’ head jerked up and his eyes darted as he listened to Gladio fiddling with something that sounded like leather and metal. He felt his right hand gently opened and the contraption secured to it and his wrist before Gladio asked him.

“Is that too tight?”

He shook his head ‘no’ and Gladio spoke again.

“Alright, you pet her and me and Prom’ll make the chick’s food.”

Prompto and Gladio got to work grinding the grains and seeds Gladio had brought and boiling some greens to make a nutritious broth. Once it cooled down they put some into the bottle and strapped it into Ignis’ hand. Ignis sat on the couch, feeding Pruinae and weeping softly, then once she’d had her fill they could both be found on the couch sleeping. Ignis on his back with his good leg bent at the knee and Pruinae huddled up on his chest. When Prompto and Gladio found them Gladio immediately clamped a hand over Prompto’s mouth to suppress his squealing. The only sound that was heard was the clicking of a camera.

And so it went. Ignis would feed her every meal, even after she no longer needed her bottle. Pruinae loved him and they were inseparable. At first Ignis tried to sleep without her but it soon became apparent that she wasn’t going to abide that. They both slept better with the other near anyway and Prompto and Gladio moved the bed down to the small room off the living room. Prompto kind of missed sleeping next to Ignis but once he’d said something all three of them slept together once in a while. The bed was too small for them to do it every night.

When Gladio was home they all slept together, making a big pile of bedding on the floor. They called it Nesting and Pruinae seemed to enjoy the comfort of her family all in one big pile together.

Ignis soon began to improve, both mentally and physically. He pushed himself farther during exercise days and began talking more, though it was painful and difficult for him to accomplish. Soon he was speaking short sentences.

Prompto found this out the day he suggested that they move Pruinae to a pen outside.

“Fuuu-uuck yoou. Not saafe.”

And that was the end of that. Well, after Prompto finished laughing.

She was soon too big to sleep in a bed however and the small bedroom was converted into a stall. Gladio hauled back bedding each chance he got and so she had her very own room. Ignis could be found in there sleeping more than in bed with Prompto but neither of them seemed to mind. Ignis had a friend that knew what it was like to feel lost in the dark.

Birds of a feather, so to speak.


End file.
